


Snapshots in Time

by orphan_account



Category: Sense8
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brief glimpses into the (entertaining) and often chaotic world that revolves around Kala and Wolfgang.





	Snapshots in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I am still mourning the impossible news that Netflix has cancelled this series without resolving it's cliffhanger! I mean, what the heck?!? Because I have come to the conclusion that this network clearly does not care about its viewers or the stories that it produces, I will rely on my own wishes and the well-written works of other Sense8 devotees, to fill the gap and give us the closure that we all need.

**Mario Crash**

It was hard  _not_ to hear the raucous laughter and friendly jabs that emitted from the living room. Sitting on her bed with her legs crossed underneath her, Kala smiled to herself as she listened to Wolfgang attempting to play a video game with Felix. It had been awhile since he had had the chance to see his friend. Too long, and that was why she was trying to stay out of their way while they bickered through another round of something called Mario. Standing up, stretching her sore muscles that was a product of sitting for too long, Kala crept up to the bedroom door that was standing ajar, and listened. 

"Wolfie, you  _have_ to do--NO! Why did you do that?!"

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing with this game! You were the one who insisted I play something that looks like it came from a unicorn."

Kala could almost see the way Felix's mouth dropped open in offense. "A unicorn? Is that what you think of the world's most amazing game?"

Again, Kala could predict how her boyfriend would react. It was not hard when she had been around the two of them for the entire weekend. "That's what I think."

 


End file.
